


Dear the Guardians

by AceandShadow



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Letters, Pain, Reader-Interactive, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceandShadow/pseuds/AceandShadow
Summary: A Fallen Captain has hope that he can repair relations with the Guardians and writes a letter to them. You find it several decades after it was written, but you can't help but wonder what could have been if the letter was for you or if you'd found it in time...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Dear the Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Any speech written within << >> indicates that it is spoken in a different language, but has been translated for reading purposes. In this instance, the language is Eliksni

-You pick up an ancient piece of paper with a hand-scrawled letter written in another language. Your Ghost denotes that the language is Eliksni and has translated it for you. But with a wary look in his eye, your Ghost tells you to read it carefully and to take it each word at a time-

_< <Dear the Guardians, _

_I immediately apologise for any confusion, but my English is not as it used to be, otherwise, for your sake more than mine, I would have written to you more clearly. But I do not have time for such fancies now >>_

-You look to your Ghost with a tentative look as if to ask for reassurance as you continue reading-

_< <You and I have been enemies for centuries, now. But I ask - do you know why? Do you never sit to wonder who we are…who I am? Do you never ponder the reasons as to why you fill my kind with lead day in and day out without question? Allow me to give you an insight>>_

-Sweating as you hold the paper, you ask Ghost if he'll take you back to the Tower where you would feel more secure continuing the read. When you arrive, suddenly you look over your shoulder constantly out of fear of someone asking who the letter is from. You settle down in the farthest corner of the Bazaar and continue reading-

_< <We are aliens to you, yes? Because we come from another world beyond the stars - one that you are not familiar with, yes? Then we start at fear. The Eliksni felt fear upon arriving in this world having left behind everything we knew and loved – our families, our homes and civilisation as we knew it…in tatters>>_

_< <We knew not what to expect or whether we would be welcomed with open arms, but slowly, we put our feelers out to explore what we would eventually know as our new home. But home it did not feel>>_

_< <We did not mean to scavenge. We, too, know the value of civilisation - we were prosperous people with values and morals - but we were demoralised, battered, bruised…broken. Our desperation outweighed our values and once the abyss opened, there was no return and we can only apologise for this although no amount of sorrow will fill the hole that we have created>>_

_< <Back to fear. You would have felt fear towards us - our four arms, our four eyes, our ugly faces… I understand. We looked upon you to see only two arms and two eyes. But the Great Machine made promises to us, too. Some of us sought refuge, some came to warn you, and some wanted to be accepted again. But you drew fire and we were punished - back into the darkness>>_

-Tears welled up in your eyes and Ghost told you it wasn't worth the read and that it wouldn't change anything. You ignored him-

_< <Our lives had to change. We had to fight for survival and hence the endless battles. We wanted to compromise, to have our own space. Space it would later appear you did not want to give up - to share. Out of sheer desperation, we had to just take. Your Vanguard would not allow and so our anger grew stronger>> _

_< <I see, now, perhaps we should have been more subtle, but you see, when placed in our position, you will do whatever is necessary to survive, to save your kind – a hope sparked inside us that we could rebuild. We have rebel groups who do not care for the Guardians, but do not stereotype us - like you, we are not all the same>>_

-This opens your eyes to question what you have been doing since your first rez, but it does not stop you from reading further-

_< <I ask again. Do you know why we are enemies? You personally, perhaps, weren't even there when this all began. Instead you may have been reborn amid these goings on. I know not of our homeworld anymore - I do not come from there - but I hear of our past and everything that we have sacrificed to arrive here alive and it rings true – we were once born of the Great Machine and our lives grew. If I were to ask you to compare our past with how you have been told, would they match, or has your Vanguard told you what they want you to know?>>_

_< <I know this letter probably won't make sense to you and you will discard it believing it to be false - a trap, perhaps. There will be no words to come from my tongue that will persuade you otherwise, and I only apologise further that you feel that way. Perhaps someone else will read it with the open mind I seek. If you do, however, wish to know the Eliksni, you will know where to look>>_

_< <My name is Dresaask - I am little Eliksni Captain from old House Kings and I mean no harm to open-minded Guardians, but please note that I will fight for my stance - as will we all>>_

-With a knowing look, your Ghost sighs and tells you he can trace the markings to when they were first written – Twilight Gap. He tells you he knew the man this was given to, long before he found you. He also tells you this man went on to kill a thousand Fallen on his own to protect the City - there was no hope of finding the Captain who wrote this.

Sad, you look at the paper and reread it. You hope this letter will set the future of the planet straight, but you will wait until the time is right-


End file.
